


Sniper

by Lindz (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Historical, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in, breathe out. Slow your heart rate and steady your hands. It was her mantra, the psalm she recited as she perched in the trees waiting for an enemy soldier to cross her line of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper

_Breathe in, breathe out. Slow your heart rate and steady your hands._

It was her mantra, the psalm she recited as she perched in the trees waiting for an enemy soldier to cross her line of sight.  
A deer had passed her a few minutes ago, stopping below her and attempting to sniff her out. It was a beautiful creature of course, but it's presence wasn't welcome. Wildlife would have been scared off by humans, meaning that the German soldiers probably weren't going to be close any time soon. She sighed, as she pulled her coat around her neck to shield herself from the falling snow. The mission would last a while yet.

In those long, drawn out hours, with nothing but memories to pass the time, she thought of the day she revealed her plans to join the military to her family .  
Her sister had cried and begged her to stay. Screaming that there were plenty of others who could go out and fight and that she didn't have to be the one of them.  
Natalya had felt a tad guilty for hurting her sister, the woman who had raised her. But she would not entertain those thoughts, she was making a sacrifice for the greater good.  
Only she didn't much care for 'the greater good' any more. After seeing so much death and despair, all she wanted was to destroy as many axis soldiers as possible. And after stepping over so many corpses of her fallen comrades, all that mattered was retribution.

As the the sky began to darken and the day passed along, her thoughts shifted towards her brother.  
Her dear sweet brother Ivan who had smiled and said that he was proud of her when she shared with him her intentions, but her sweet brother also looked so dead behind the eyes when she broke the news.  
She feared for him more that she did herself, he too was a soldier, but unlike her he did not get the luxury of choice.  
 _He's off fighting in god knows where now,_ she thought. _And who knows how Irnya is coping._  
She could feel her pulse beginning to race as she pondered the fates of her siblings, and with her heart pounding in her ears she barely heard the crunch of snow under the foot of a nearby soldier.  
By now she had become a master at operating under extreme pressure and wasn't out of sorts for long, quickly positioning her SVT-40, she inwardly repeated her mantra.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Slow your heart rate and steady your hands._

She pulled the trigger and in a fraction of a second the soldier was down, staining the snow beneath him a diluted red. Like a falling domino her shot triggered a chain reaction, her fellow snipers following suit and felling the enemy.  
Natalya couldn't be sure how long the cacophonous roar of bullets lasted, they always seemed to die away quickly if she felt they were winning, or last an age when she felt they were losing.  
But today time sped by in haste.  
Most of the opposition had been wiped out, a few wounded, and a few had ran for cover and escaped.  
Another victory, but more dead and wounded, more friends to avenge. But she could not mourn now, she needed to get back to base and rest for next time. Next time they're would be no retreat for the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a particular battle because I wouldn't want to butcher real events.  
> Also I hope I didn't push how some snipers wanted vengeance too far. I'd hate for any of you to be left with misconceptions about the real heroes.


End file.
